The Forgotten Child of the Thompson Family
by wolflover196
Summary: Alexandra Thompson is the adopted daughter of the Thompson family. She is actually Dottie and Bob's niece that they forgot about as soon as their son Tony was born. When the family moves to Scotland, she hopes that this will bring a better life for her. She might even fall in love. Based on the Little Vampire movie. Prologue explains more
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Alexandra Thompson. I'm sixteen years old and I'm adopted. My real parents both died in a car accident when I was only a few months old. They had decided to go out one night and dropped me off at my Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob's house. Later that night, Aunt Dottie got a call saying that my parents were killed in a car accident. Instead of letting me be taken into the foster care system, they decided to adopt me. It wasn't hard to get the people to let them adopt me, considering they were family and I would be better off.

They made sure I knew that they weren't my parents. They told me of what happened to my real parents and that I was their niece. I didn't care. They had raised me and in my mind, they were my parents. I still called them mom and dad. And when they found out that they were having Tony, nothing changed. I was still treated as their child and Tony was my little brother. But as soon as Tony was born, I noticed that I wasn't treated the same anymore. They were slowly losing interest in me and within a few years, I was in the shadows. In fact, they forgot about me. But Tony didn't forget about me.

I don't go to school anymore because my parents would never reregister me for it. I don't have any friends besides Tony. I had to work to buy my own clothes and anything else I wanted. I had even put an ad in the paper for being a babysitter and the funny thing is, my parents hired me as a babysitter. I had gotten a very cheap cell phone that I use to talk to Tony or they call when they need a babysitter. In their point of view Tony loved me as his babysitter and even started to think of me as his sister. So, whenever they need a babysitter, they would always call me. Then when Tony told me that we were moving to Scotland, I was shocked. I had to get my own ticket there which wasn't hard with all the money I saved up. Then when my parents found out I was also moving to Scotland, they were supper happy.

We are moving to Scotland tomorrow and when we get there, I hope to find my own small little house there. Where I can take care of myself and be able to build a life for myself. And if Tony ever wants to come visit me, he can. But all I'm really hoping for is a better life in Scotland.

…My name is Alexandra. I also go by Alex or Andrea because I know how much of a mouthful Alexandra is. I am the forgotten child of the Thompson family.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the Little Vampire. No matter how much I wish I did. I only own my OCs. This story is based on the Little Vampire movie, anything that is from the movie belongs to the movie and not me.  
**

**This is my first story on the Little Vampire and I hope it's good. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. I love to hear how I can improve my story and make it better for you and others to read. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the story!  
**

**-wolflover196  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Today is the day we are moving to Scotland. I'm just finishing the last of my packing. I have a little black carry on suitcase that's holding the little amount of clothes I have and my drawing supplies and everything else. I don't have much. I'm living in the basement of the house. Mom and dad don't come down here at all so it was the perfect room for me to take once Tony was born and I was forgotten. At least I can still hang out with my little brother.

"Alex!" Tony said, coming through the back way to the basement that I made years ago. I had showed Tony so that his parents wouldn't get wonder what's going on and follow him down. If they learned I was living in their basement, they would kick me out and I would be out on the streets. Then I never would be able to see my little brother again. I didn't want that so I made another way out.

"Yes, Tony?" I asked with a smile on my face. He was the only reason why I stayed here and suffered this. Although I think this is better than running away and living out on the streets. At least I had a warm place to stay.

"We are leaving soon. You should probably go. I don't want you to miss the plane." He replied with a smile. I got up from where I was sitting on my bed, packing, and gave my little brother a hug.

"Neither of us wants me to miss my flight. Thanks little man for letting me know. Now are you all packed?" I asked holding him by his shoulders in front of me, looking him in the eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I'm all packed and ready to go. I'm just waiting on mom and dad now." He said while laughing a bit.

"Good, now why don't you go back upstairs and I'll see you at the airport, ok? We do have the same flight." I told him making him smile more.

"Ok! See you at the airport Alex!" He said while starting to run off. I grabbed his arm bringing him back to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Then I kissed his cheek. "Now you can go." I said letting him go. He took off running and wiping his cheek. I heard him say 'gross' quietly on his way out. I started laughing quietly while shaking my head. I grabbed my little suitcase, and then started for the airport.

Thankfully the airport wasn't too far from here and I could easily walk there and I wouldn't miss my flight. When I got to the airport, it all moved in a blur. I went through the security and everything. Now I was just waiting for them to call my flight. About ten minutes after I sat down, I saw Tony and our parents walk into the waiting area. I waved to Tony when he saw me. He smiled and run over to me. Next thing I know, I'm being crushed in hug by the nine year old. "You made it!" He said when he hugged me.

"Of course I did." I told him while hugging him back. "Now go with mom and dad. I don't really feel like trying to make something up on why I'm here by myself right now. And remember no saying anything, got it?" I asked him, while using a funny voice that always makes him laugh. He knew everything but I had him promise that he wouldn't tell our parents who I really was. He has been able to keep the secret his whole life and I know he won't say anything anytime soon. It's also easier because I'm his babysitter that he loves as his sister and I love him as my brother.

Soon the flight was called and it was time to board the plane. When I got to the gate, I had to take some deep breathes. I had a slight fear of heights and was a little freaked out by getting on a plane and being who knows how many feet in the air for hours. Okay just take some deep breathes and once you're in the air you can have music on. After a few breathes, I finally stepped onto the plane and went to go find my seat. It took a few minutes, but I finally found my seat next to some lady that looked like she could care less about anyone else. I sat down and waited for the plane to take off.

Finally after what felt like forever, the plane took off. Soon we were high enough that we could get up and move around and all that other stuff. **(A/n: I've never been on a plane. I'm too scared to get on one, mostly due to my fear of heights, which is really bad. So everything is off what I've heard from others and what I've seen on tv. Feel free to tell me if something isn't right or not. I would like to know. Thanks.) **I took my little I-pod shuffle out from my pocket and put the ear phones into my ears. Then I turned it on and pressed play. A few seconds later 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction started playing.

**You're unsecure, don't know what for**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**

**Don't need make-up to cover up**

**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**

**You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful**

**Oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful**

That's the reason why I loved listening to this song. I would always picture myself at the girl they were singing to and it would make me feel wanted, beautiful and most of all noticed. I hope to find someone one day that will notice me and think I'm pretty. But I'm not getting my hopes up on that day coming soon. After all, I've been waiting for years but it's really hard when you can't even go to school where there are people your own age. Oh well, I can dream. I went back to listening to the music and found that the song had already changed and now 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston was playing through the ear phones and I found myself falling asleep, forgetting about being on the plane and everything else.

**-888-**

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up." I heard someone say, shaking me awake. I jolted up when I felt the touch and looked around. I then spotted the woman standing next to me. "We just landed and it's time to get up." She said once she saw I was awake and aware.

"Oh, thank you for waking me." I told her with a smile as I grabbed my I-pod that was now turned off and put back in my pocket. I'm guessing someone turned it off when we were landing. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the plane, through the gate and entered the airport. I looked through my notes on my cell phone and found the address for my parents' new house. Now I just need to find a taxi.

It took a little while but I finally got a taxi. I gave him the address and told him to let me out a little bit before we get there. He agreed and started driving. After about an hour, he pulled off to the side of the road about 5 minutes away from this huge castle. I was shocked that they bought that house. Well that means there is a huge basement that will be easy to hide in.

I paid the guy the money for the ride and after he left, walked over to the house. I looked around, staying out of site for a door that leads to the basement. After a few minutes, I found it in an area where no one would look or see me. I went in and found it filled with lots of old stuff that I bet were from the last family that lived here. I put my suitcase in a corner where it wouldn't be seen and found a basket that had a blanket over it. I went under the blanket and found it to be really warm inside.

**-888-**

As darkness fell, I found myself scared to fall sleep. I was use to the dark but for some reason I just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for maybe two hours or so before I finally gave up. I decided to go outside and explore a bit. See if I could find some place I could stay from now on. I got up out of the basket and put my shoes on. I tied my hair, which went down to the middle of my back, in a ponytail and searched my suitcase for my jacket. Once I found my jacket and put it on, I was ready to go. I walked up the way I came and soon found myself outside in the night.

I started walking around making sure I remembered places or things I passed that would help me get home later. I don't know how long I had been walking before I finally ended up at a cemetery.

"Great. This is just where I needed to end up at in the middle of the night. Now how am I supposed to get back home?" I spoke to myself. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid to not pay any attention to where I was going after a while and ended up at a cemetery who knows how far away from home. I turned around and tried looking for anything that seemed familiar to try and find my way back home.

I couldn't find anything and started to walk around the cemetery looking at all the gravestones. It was hard to read some of them because the words had faded and it didn't help that it was dark. I don't how many headstones I tripped over in the hour or so that I had been here. I was beyond freaked that something really bad was going to happen. This is just like a horror film, not that I've ever seen one but I've heard about them. The girl is alone in the cemetery at night, there is a fog and then the monster attacks her and the rest you can use your imagination because mine, on that situation, is not very pretty.

After a while of walking, I was getting really tired and my eyes were getting really heavy. I knew I was going to pass out soon if I didn't find somewhere to sleep. There was no way now that I was going to be able to even try and find my way back to my house. I looked around the cemetery, looking for anywhere that would keep me out of sight from anyone that came through. Finally I found a little corner in this area that was surrounded by walls in a square shape. It had plenty of leaves around it that a person would have to really look to see if someone was laying underneath; it would be perfect to hide me for a few hours while I got some sleep.

"I really hope nothing happens while I'm asleep." I said looking at the corner. I walked over to the corner that had all the leaves around it and found my way through to the bottom, where it was actually kind of warm for being outside. I laid down on the ground and curled into myself, wrapping my jacket tighter around me. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep on the ground in the cemetery.

* * *

**I hope it's good enough. This is only the first chapter and it will get better as the story goes on. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. It all depends on my internet. I just got it changed to a new one and its acting up quite a bit. I will be working on chapters even when my internet is down and once I have it finished, I will post it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and I hope I'll be able to update soon.**

**-wolflover196  
**


End file.
